


Bake my love

by Winter_baked_cookies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, Ohio, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Vermont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_baked_cookies/pseuds/Winter_baked_cookies
Summary: Lance and Shiro decided to open a bakery and coffee shop in Vermont. Lance says he's gay bit does he mean it? Will Shiro and Lance fall in love or stay single forever and spend their Valentines day all alone and slowly go insane?





	1. Lance you idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge, Allura, and all the others were hired by Lance and Shiro except matt.

It was three weeks before Valentines day and Lance was exhausted and just wanted to go home. Pidge was done with this shit as always so Allura had to persuade Pidge not to throw off her apron and quit. They checked off 78 heart shaped cookies and cakes and 57 chocolate roses off of the check off sheet. Lance got hit on by a lot of ladies and do you know what that idiot said to that?? DO YOU?? he said: umm. Ma'am I'm gay. One time Pidge overheard and she gave Lance a What The Fuck Did You Say™ face. Well anyway it was almost time to head home after cleaning up the store. And boy was it messy, people left all sorts of things for them to clean up. Lance even found a hundred dollar bill on the floor. After cleaning up they went home and Shiro and Lance walked back to their apartment. While turning the corner to frisbe ave (its real) they saw Keith, Allura, and Pidge snowball fighting. Allura yelled at them to come join them. "Sure!" Yelled Shiro. "Nononono Shiro no" Lance squeaked at Shiro. Shiro's response to that was to take Lance by his hand and pull him across the road. When Lance touched the snow his brain told him to throw a snowball at anyone. But before he could do that Lance was hit in the face by a snowball. Keith's snowball too. Lance was mad so he picked up some snow and lunged it at Keith. Keith ducked and the snow hit a blue Chevy pickup and a really shiny one too. "Oo shit we gotta run" yelled Pidge. So they all ran through the alleyway tripping on the ice(Pidge nearly face planted) all the friggen way to Lance's and Shiro's apartment and stayed the night there. Keith totally had to sleep with Allura and Keith totally didn't like Allura (that last bit was sarcasm). That was their last bed so Shiro had to sleep with Lance (haha). It was uncomfortable at first but they started to like it and cuddled too then well just keep reading. When Lance woke up he checked his phone only to be greeted by a message from Pidge. He checked it out and saw a blackmail photo of Shiro SPOONING Lance. "Fuck...", Lance groaned, " that's lovely" then he worked up the strength to get his tanned ass up and ready for the day. He woke Pidge and Shiro up and when he went to Keith he found a very specific red striped jacket that would only fit a five year old. "Dumbass leaving his shit around my apartment" Lance breathed. He shoved Keith and nudged Allura awake. When they both finally up he threw Keith's jacket at him. "Asshole" mumbled Keith. Lance whipped around and asked in a stern voice "what was that?". Keith sighed and shoved Lance out of the doorway and went to their living room. Lance face palmed and asked Allura how she could deal with Keith." Well Lance Keith can be very sweet at times. Other not so much but most of the time he's sweet" Allura told him then walked out of the room. Lance processed what Allura said through his mind before going out to the living room. He saw that Allura and Keith had already left and Shiro was talking with Pidge. Lance then confronted Pidge about the blackmail photo. "Wait I was spooning Lance?" Asked Shiro. Pidge showed him the photo and he was pretty embarrass. The rest of the day was absolute hell for Lance because he had charted down 112 cookies, 77 cakes, and 334 chocolate truffles and it was only 3pm. Then he got a text Hunk: hey was Shiro spooning you? Lance: Hunk not now Hunk: I know but did he? Lance: yes and here's the damn photo too. Hunk: omg Lance: Ikr? But I gotta go now Hunk: k bye From 3pm to 8pm Allura had the cashier part and Lance had to bake with Pidge. And as soon as Allura took over cashiering about 54 people flooded over to the cash register. By the end of the day they had made 165 cookies, 96 cakes, and 663 chocolate truffles. Lance took that check off sheet, put it in a fancy frame and hung it above their little bake 'n register area. When Shiro and Lance were walking home Lance asked Shiro how his day was. "Well we checked off 57 coffees it was a lotta work" Lance laughed at him. "57 coffees is a lotta work he says, well we did over six hundred chocolate truffles." Shiro stared at him in awe for a while before asking "say Lance are you actually gay?" Lance looked at Shiro and they made eye contact. "Well I'm actually bisexual but I have a much stronger affection towards men." They both took a few steps forward in silence. "So then", Shiro said, "you won't mind if I do this." Before Lance could ask what Shiro's lips met with Lance's, and Lance felt mixed emotions he loved Shiro but he was kinda awkward around him. Soon Shiro's lips left Lance's but Lance didn't want them to leave so he grabbed Shiro's head and smished his lips with Shiro's. When they were done Lance smiled and said "are you thinking what I'm thinking?". Shiro looked down at him and said " definitely " then they raced each other home. Lance was the first to nearly come in his pants but Shiro came full on in his pants. They finally got all their clothes off and whatever. "God, you're so beautiful lance" Shiro said running his fingers down Lance's cinnamon chest and abs. Lance was caught off guard by that and blushed. Shiro seized that moment and went for Lance's neck where there would be a mark there in the morning. Lance gasped at Shiro's wet tongue on his neck. Shiro slid his hands down Lance's thighs and pressed a finger into his hole, Lance gasped again. "How many can you take?" Shiro asked. "Three" Lance replied. Lance groaned as he started to move the finger up and down "Mmm Shiro". He added another finger and rubbed faster. Lance held back a small whimper but Shiro heard it anyway and took out his two fingers. "Aww Shi- aHhh mmmhh" Shiro stuck his cock in now and boy did Lance squeal. Only when Shiro moved his hips back and forth did Lance really squeak "Ahhhmmmha Shiro please! Ahh". " shhh it'll be okay " Shiro said as his dark eyes went over Lance's tan cinnamon skin and to his face. Shiro's hands moved up to the boy's hips and Shiro carefully rubbed Lance's back. "Mmm that's better" he moaned. Shiro took this moment to thrust his own hips about x2 faster. Lance was squeak-less and stunned by the man's power over him. Lance (as the idiot he is) couldn't even close his own mouth but hey, he's getting his dream cock up his ass so watcha gonna do? Well Lance was enjoying every second of it, EVERY SECOND. "Mmm good lord your big" Lance finally was able to form the words he wanted and then...


	2. Freaking Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't add chapter summarizes but Pidge is being a total pervert and some very specific idiot broke his ankle. Can you guess who? No? OK. . . well enjoy this shit I wrote . who broke their ankle will be in chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's coming next chapter.

Then they heard a faint knock at their flimsy af door. Soon followed by said knock was a "please let me in!" By Pidge! Damn pervert has the most uncanny times to show up and now was one time. "God dammit Pidge" Shiro breathed. So then they both got up and got dressed, it was plain to see that they had sex through. Shiro was salty AF and Lance stumbled over everything getting over the carpet to the door (that was flimsy). Lance open the door with all of his strength and when he did it was shut immediately by Pidge. But Pidge (understanding the law of I dunno science) slipped through the door as fast as fucking swiper the fox. Pidge was showered with sweat and was on the brink of dying and miserable breathing. "Holy.... Fucking....shit... I've never ran....that fast in my life." She said nearly dead. "Pidge calm. The. Fuck. Down. What happened?" Asked Lance by now Shiro was fully dressed and wasn't salty anymore also he was listening to Pidge. "Um uh oh FIRE THERE'S A FIRE AT MY APARTMENT!!!" Shiro looked at Lance blankly. "OK. . . so?" He asked. "I just thought I'd tell you guys, so... You two had sex?" Lance face palmed like no other face palm existed. (I'm at the dentist rn so yeah) "Is that why you ran all the damn way here for? To tell us that your house is burning down??" Lance questioned. Pidge looked sheepishly at Lance "well yes and no but- ahhh never mind." She yelled. Lance just scoffed at that. Shiro said she could stay at their apartment until it was rebuilt or she found a new one. "I'll stay. . . only if you two don't have sex all the time" she passive/aggressively agreed. "Dammit Pidge!" Lance squawked. Shiro laughed at the two squabbling. "Alright that's enough from you two, it's late and I wanna be able to actually make coffees and not face plant them." Shiro said in his dad voice. "Fiiine" Lance and Pidge said together and hurried off to bed. They all yelled goodnight to each other. The next day they all walked in sweet silence (no one broke it yass) and went they got to work Pidge announced that her apartment burned down. "Oh great that's where you  **lived** " Keith said. Pidge scoffed "its not like I wouldn't tell you where I lived when you're on your deathbed!" She hissed at him. Lance had to drag her off to their bake 'n register area cuz she was bitching at Keith. "C'mon we can do this it's just baking a shit load of sweets" Allura said to herself and can you guess what they did? Baked another shit load of sweets. All in counting: 884 sweets that day and three bagels. Pidge whispered something to Allura but Lance couldn't make out what they were saying. Honestly he didn't give a shit either. At this point nobody would give a shit about secrets. But Allura gasped behind him and snickered. Lance immediately worried about what Pidge had told her, this was the point where Lance did actually give shit 'cuz nobody wants people to know that they had sex. Like seriously who? Well anyways 3pm was approaching fast which meant only one thing: bake more cookies dammit! It was hot and steamy in the kitchen when Lance was cashier but when Allura was cashier? It was hot as hell and they had that thing where your emotions are like more emotional. Yeah that, all because it was roasting in the kitchen. Lance and Pidge usually got along most of the time. USUALLY. At other times they squawked and squabbled at each other. Just. Like. Hell. Of course Lance just blew off every insult Pidge threw at him. Being the idiot he was, he blew off most of what people said to home when he had hyper emotions. Pidge would take EVERY comment as an insult like omg she was taking 'good job' as 'I Dont give a fuck'. The best part is when Allura had to smack it out of them, obviously because she was pissed and they needed cookies ASAP. By the end of the day they were all hot, sweaty, and total jerks. But not dad and his crew, oh no they looked ready to fight a good days worth of sleep and continue to make coffee. Lance figured it was always coffee that did that. Well he was right... Kthey. Shiro was shit when it came to baking and Lance was a hooligan when it came to coffee making. (I'm shit when it comes to creativity) but that doesn't stop them, from trying once in a while, and it never has. The funny thing is: is that they're still both shit at doing each others job. And of course its almost time to clean up their shop. As usual there is a shit ton of garbage on the floor, if there isn't then they might be going out of business. But today a lotta garbage was on the floor. After cleaning they all went to their homes or apartments. Pidge, Lance, and Shiro walk back to the apartment slowly though. "Look, guys I'm sorry you two can have sex if you want it's not really my business" said Pidge. "Thank you Pidge" said Shiro. They all just wanted to flop down on their beds and sleep but behind that, Lance and Shiro had 'other' plans. As soon as they got home and Pidge was asleep Lance closed and locked his bedroom door. Lance snickered, he was about to have sex and try to be quiet. He tiptoed over to where Shiro was 'sleeping' and whispered "you ready?" Shiro's eyes appeared from out of the darkness. "Yep". Lance smiled and kissed Shiro on the forehead. Shiro slid his hand under Lance's shirt and then they both snapped. Lance's shirt was ripped off and Shiro's pants were already on the floor. In a flash all of their clothes were on the floor." ahhh Shiro mmmh" Lance moaned. Shiro was done with going slow, this time he was as fast as he wanted and that was fast. He was about to come when he heard a ding and Lance said stop. Lance's eyes went over the screen and his emotion was very suprised. Allura and Keith are-


	3. The idiot who broke his ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith broke his ankle and back now he's in the hospital. Keith can't go to work so Pidge hires her brother Matt. Will this end good or shity? Also Keith is no idiot, he's very ninja like. And smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired.

Keith and Allura are in the hospital " said Lance looking up from his phone and to Shiro Shiro was tugging on his 'Vermont is cold' sweater. "Why though?" Shiro asked. Lance's eyes darted back to his screen. "Allura said that Keith went to the back room and he slipped on ice and fell but ninja boi caught himself but he broke his ankle and backbone." Shiro looked at Lance awkwardly "she actually wrote ninja boi?" Shiro was dumbly nice nodded 'yes'. Shiro was getting his pants on when he handed Lance his clothes. "Fine we'll go visit." Lance groaned. Lance put on his shirt and sweater, pants, socks and shoes and before he knew it they were out the door running to the hospital. They lived three blocks away from their shop and then they saw Pidge walking down the street out of breath. "Hey guys, did you get the message too?" She asked. Shiro took a breath and then said "yeah we did". She stared at them suspiciously before saying "how do I know you REALLY got the message?" Lance sighed before yelling, "ninja boi!", and then picking Pidge up, putting her on his shoulder and booking it to the hospital. Shiro wasn't far behind and Lance had to parkour over someone using a street lamp. "What the fuck Lance? You're going g to get us killed!" Lance ran out in traffic trying not to die and then said "no time for your mutinous comments Pidge". Shiro was still close behind, sweating like a dog. Lance wasn't dying though, no Keith might be and that's what kept him motivated to MOVE DAMMIT. When they arrived the lady at the counter asked if anyone of them was family. Shiro told the doctor Keith was his mother's younger cousin's son then he lied and said " Lance is my husband ". Lance and Pidge stared at him dumbly. "Alright we'll just check in with Keith", the doctor said, " and then you'll be all set. Lance sighed thankfully and happily. "Keith there's someone by the the name of Shiro to see you and his husband Lance." Said the doctor Keith said they could enter. Allura and Keith snickered a little and waited for Shiro and 'Mr. Shirogane'. Soon they both were there. Shiro and Lance talked with them about how the shop was covers in snow and Lance parkouring over pedestrians. But soon it was getting late and they all had to leave and Keith urged Allura to go home and get some sleep. The next day Shiro and Lance had to get up even earlier and clean up the ice in the back room. "Its so cold here, but I never thought ice could form though." Complained Lance. Shiro did the I'm Fucking Thinking Now Everyone Shut Up™ face. He looked up and saw water dripping from the ceiling. "Oh shit" he swore and pointed to the spot where there was water dripping. Lance sighed and put a bucket under it "let's hope that isn't a pipe that's cracked" he said. Lance called Pidge about the situation and asked if she knew anyone that wasn't total shit at making coffee. "Actually I do know one person, my brother Matt he works as a computer maker but his job is a do at home thing and its more of a not really known place so he should be able to help Shiro and Hunk make coffee" she told Lance. "Great can he work today?" Lance asked. "Uh... Yep" Pidge said. About 4 hours later Matt showed up dressed in coffee makers attire or at least something Shiro would approve of. It was Pidge's extra coffee attire that she had swiped one day. Shiro and Lance ran Matt through the basics of making coffee and how everything in the coffee 'n register works. Soon it was 7 am and everyone was there even a whole line of customers waiting eagerly. It was Pidge's turn to open the door. "3, 2, 1 and" she said as she unlocked the door and opened it. Pidge jumped over the bake 'n register's counter as a flood of customers poured in. They baked and baked cookies and truffles and a new one they had added: heart shaped macrons. It wasn't too busy that day but it was still busy. The day went by pretty quickly mostly baking and making coffee was on the agenda. But still they had fun and Pidge and Lance still got hyper emotions. By the end of the day they were all done with cooking and cleaning. So they all went home to sleep all the tiredness but Allura went to see Keith one more time. Shiro, Lance, and Pidge were headed back to the apartment, with their feet freezing."I can't wait until may comes" said Lance freezing his ass off. "Well I don't think it gets too warm in may." Said Pidge. They just started the business back in freezetober so Shiro and Lance didn't know how the seasons worked. Pidge didn't either cuz she came from Kentucky to visit her family in late November and when she got there the airplanes were stopped. So long story short she ended up staying there. Shiro shivered as a breeze came by, It really was cold, but some thing was wrong. Pidge looked up and gasped "RUN!" She yelled. The others looked up too, a heavy blizzard was coming. They all ran fast, turned the corner, slid on ice and ran. They were almost there when a car popped out in front of them. Unfortunately in this time they hopped over the car's hood and continued to run. Shiro quickly unlocked the door to the shop, got in and shut it when they were all in. They walked over to the edge wall of the bake 'n register area and pulled of a metal sheet from the wall. It was a secret fireplace that Shiro added in. Lance lit a match and threw it in and a flame danced on the wood. They fell asleep there, Pidge in the baking kitchen and Lance and Shiro snuggling each other which was very hardcore and manly (I'm laughing my ass off). The flame went out and they were in total darkness. That morning they woke up at six which was beautiful. Hunk and Matt were already there preparing coffee. Allura was just getting in when they woke up. "Good morning Allura" Pidge yawned. "Good morning Pidge, how was your night?" Pidge got out the flour "Scary and cold" she said. "Really?", Allura asked getting some frosting ready, " how so?" Pidge told her what happens last night and how there was a secret fireplace. An hour later they had made a shit load of cookies, but that would soon be gone with the rate of customers they were having. Hunk had bought some some chairs and tables for the customers to sit down and chat. The coolest thing about their shop was that it was half and half themed. One half was coffee and the other was baked desserts and sweets. Not a lot happened that day as usual but then on their break Pidge asked Lance: "So are you. . .


	4. Lance's confession and a planned trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confesses to Pidge and Allura about his love for Shiro. This chapter is total chaos. and the space mice are here. they go on a road triip. someone sets a new world record too

so do you like Shiro?" Pidge asked. Lance sighed and then said "yes in fact I do like Shiro. . . A lot". Lance went red as he realized everyone just came in to drop off groceries. Allura and Pidge were cracking up on the floor nearly laughing to death. "Oh shit I have the worst timing possible" Lance said with his head falling into his hands. Matt started laughing too "that's so ironic, Shiro confessed to us that he really liked you" he said. Shiro was also bright as a fucking apple too. " I can't wait until I tell Keith about this!" Allura laughed and Lance sighed embarrassingly at her. Everyone knew now that Shiro and Lance liked each other. "god this is embarrassing" Shiro breathed. The rest of the day was pretty awkward for all of them, but that didn't stop them from working. they got around 400-700 batches of cookies done. Shiro and his crew made nearly 477 hot coffees so yeah a lot of work was done that day. After work they all enjoyed the fact that it was the weekend and they didn't have to bake or clean anymore. They all agreed that they'd go to Jackson, Ohio by plane to actually enjoy SOME hot weather Since Keith healed a shit load more. So when they all got home they packed for the trip and got a good night's sleep. The next morning was bliss because they only had to get up at 9am to leave for the flight. they all got ready then met up at the airport in Rutland. Keith was quite happy to be going to Ohio since he grew up there when he was little. It was a long flight there but they made It an the first thing they saw was the apple water tower. They all split off and did their own things until 6pm where they'd meet up at the Jackson city library and go to the quality inn. until then they all did their own things, Pidge was investigating how apple fest worked by asking some people around town. Well she and and Lance did that because Lance had nothing else to do. So they went on an investigating adventure around town. Shiro went down to Eddie Jones park to see salt lick creek with Allura. She was hoping to see ducks, frogs, or fish because it was **usually** too cold in Vermont for those animals. although she had seen a few duckies but not many. Keith went to Terry's pawn shop to take a look at their knives and weaponry. Hunk and Matt went around town just enjoying the scenery and stuff.  While Allura and Shiro were looking for ducks or frogs they noticed a small tail sticking up from the grass. one no four tails and they were different colors too. then out they came one by one mice that were pink, yellow, and blue. Shiro jumped back and yelled 'what on earth'. Allura wasn't afraid of them though 'cuz she was a very brave (space) mom. "Awww they look like cute little Easter eggs! Shiro look." Allura picked them up and showed them to Shiro. "Alright I'll admit they're cute but where are they from?' He asked. Allura shrugged and said they might've been a science project from a lab. "well they'll need a home so Shiro?" Allura said. Shiro sighed and said "Fine you can keep them as long as They don't get mixed into the batter." Allura thanked him and set the little fuzzy mice on her shoulders. Keith walked into the shop and asked the clerk to see their knives. He brought them out and Keith saw one he liked, it was steel or something else. It had a purple symbol on it and a nice leather like handle. "What's that one?" he asked the clerk pointing towards the knife. "Well that we don't really know who made it or where it came from." he said. "How much then?" Keith asked. The store clerk looked up at him "Well it has really good craftsmanship so we'll sell it for 200-250 dollars." Keith went in a small shock and placed the one he had to sneak through security on the counter in front of the clerk. "My god there's more than one" the clerk breathed. Keith chuckled and said "Everyone in my family has one". The clerk just gasped at him. Pidge and Lance had gone to the library to look up the origin of apple fest but didn't find much so they asked the librarian there and she told them that "In the spring of 1937, a group of members from the Jackson Chamber of Commerce decided to create a festival that would help promote the county's leading industry.The Apple Festival has been held annually since 1937. The Apple Festival was silenced from 1942–1945 years during World War II.". Pidge thanked her and Lance wrote that down in his little notebook. After that they both darted out of the library and went to go ask a few other people. Lance asked a store manager and she said "Well I do know that the Friday night home high-school football game at Jackson High School during the week of the festival, is dubbed 'The Apple Bowl" Lance jotted that down and thanked her. Pidge had gone around town asking people about the Jackson county apple fest too. They both combined their notes and got to work. Hunk was just strolling through Jackson enjoying the view of the city from it's streets. he checked his watch and it said that it was 5:38. "Oh shit we gotta run" He yelled to Matt as he bolted to Quality Inn. (no i'm not sponsoring them) As they was close to the Inn he saw Keith and Pidge booking it to the door. Hunk checked his watch again and it was already 5:55. They were only a block away when they saw Lance parkouring over cars and jumping on street lamps. Literally on top of the lamps and jumping to another and the tops of buildings too. "LANCE WHAT THE HELL?" Pidge shouted. Lance yelled in reply "I'VE TRAINED FOR FOURTEEN YEARS OF MY LIFE FOR PARKOUR! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!" Soon one of those news helicopters came and was recording The Great Ninja Boi Himself: Lance. "oh shit" he swore under his breath and then hopped into an alleyway landing on a garbage can and then running on the sidewalk. and boi did he RUN. Lance ran like a Koenigsegg Agera Rs was after him. Of course they were already at quality Inn but the news team was still filming so Lance took a right, climbed up a light post and started hopping around town until the news went away. He regrouped or whatever and went to the inn with not but a tear of sweat on his forehead. When they got their room Shiro flipped on the new and what popped up was Lance hopping on the street lamps and running. Then what caught their attention next was "Scientists say this man has run faster than any other ever has" from the news reporter. Lance just said "Oh holy shit wow". The other's jaw's dropped and they all immediately scooted Lance down to the News station. but Lance didn't budge When they were in front on the Station. Shiro had to go in and get the crew but he asked for no cameras, lights, or microphones. When they came out...


	5. Late night cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs off. Shiro says he loves him and THIS time he'll ask him out. (NO promises)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note i write this to express how I fell like when Lance runs off I feel adventurous. or when they cuddle I'm feeling happy. other than that I think this fic is going well. (that was total sarcasm) also Im aware of otw but no way am i joining.

. . . Allura and Hunk had that look on their faces, the look of failure. "He got away" Allura mumbled. Shiro winced a little and ran after him and a few steps away from the group they heard Lance. "Ain't nobody got time for the 7pm news!" Keith facepalmed and said "The hell is he going anyway?". But Shiro already took off after him, taking a right at the stop sign, forward for two blocks, and a left at the Colored with chalk sidewalk. His eyes followed Lance's silhouette jumping from Lamp to lamp. Then he stopped at one of the tall-ish buildings, it had fire emergency stairs so Shiro took those to the top of the building. He found Lance sitting and looking over the city, Shiro sat down beside him and Lance looked at him "I miss Vermont even if it is cold and icy". Shiro looked up from the city lights and pulled out a cookie wrapped in plastic from his pocket. "I know you would so I brought this." It was one that came from their Bakery, Cookies, Cakes, and Coffee. He gave it to Lance and said "I-I love you Lance" Lance looked at him happily. "How long have you liked me anyway?" Shiro smiled told him he'd never tell. Lance just hugged him and said "We'd better get back to the others". So then they both got up but Lance lamp jumped back to the station. Pidge was giving out Lance's information like age and height, when he got there well on top of the station anyway. Pidge stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lance spying on them, like a hawk would spy from far above. Lance made a 'don't say anything' motion with his hands. Then Shiro finally got there and Allura asked where was Lance. He pointed up at Lance who was now cautious of the reporter. Lance hopped down and answered the reporters questions but didn't give him where he lived or worked. When they all went back to the inn Shiro and Lance said they still had something to do and that they'd be back soon. Allura looked at them suspiciously but then when back into the hotel because the mice were getting a little chilly. Lance looked at Shiro when they all went back inside. He grabbed Shiro's hand and pulled him down for a kiss. "So is it to a right then two blocks forwards and then a left?" Lance asked. Shiro smiled and nodded yes. They were at the place where Shiro had found Lance and they were cuddling and kissing etc. and when Lance checked his phone it said 8:35 but he didn't care and soon he started to fall asleep. When he woke up that morning him and Shiro woke up in their bed snuggling and all. That day they went swimming and to the store to buy Popsicle's and a few souvenirs. then sadly after all the fun they had there, they had to go back home to Vermont. The plane ride back was exhausting and long. But they made it back to cold af Vermont. Of course they had to smuggle four mice and a knife over air so yey. When Lance and Shiro got back to the apartment there was one thing he had to do, but hadn't had the balls to do, ask Lance to marry him. Now he had asked the others about what to do and they all said to be true with him. So Shiro took lance by his hand knelled before him, got out the ring and Before he could say anything Lance had already squeaked yes. Shiro smiled got up and kissed Lance then slid the engagement ring on Lance's finger. "Where will the wedding be?" He asked. "I know just the place" said Shiro holding Lance close. FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write some of this on holidays don't worry. but this is the end.


End file.
